YoU wAnT mOrE? IcHiGoXkIsH oNe sHoT
by Monkeygurrl
Summary: Kish and Ichigo One shot. WTF is that drink In Kish's hand? And why is it making Ichigo feel weird?
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: 'ello, 'ello old chaps!

Kish: Your British now?

Monkey: Nah. I'm just bored. Hens: Story time!!! Ppl don't like my other one, I guess… oh well… here is a little scribble about Ichigo and Kish!! Hehe.

Kish: Really?! Yes! Okay, now I'm happy!!!

Monkey: Good! Now, do disclaimer!!

Kish: **Monkeygurrl-san owns not of TMM or any other really good animes and/or manga's she wished her actually did own.**

Monkey: Oh, but the possibilities…

* * *

YoU wAnT mOrE?

IcHiGoXkIsH oNe sHoT

"_Die die my darling, don't utter a single word, die die my darling, Just shut you pretty mouth."_

_-Aiden :Die Die my Darling:_

:Rated for lime:

* * *

It was as normal a day as normal could be. And it started out so vividly… Yet, foggy. All She could remember was being in her room, reading.

The lights where dimmed as a soft Strawberry candle make her room fragrant. Ichigo was sitting on her big, puffy pink and white bed, her red head held up by pillows. Try as she might, her mind wondered to other things besides The _Catcher in the Rye _book she had to read for Literature class.

(A/N: The book that made that guy kill John Lennon… Oh, well. It's a great book anyway… nut jobs)

The more she thought about it, the more she felt like her life seemed planed out. Except for the whole Mew thing, but… now, it didn't seem as bad as she thought. The possibility of dying was there, but she made so awesome friends and they relied on her. Never had she been relied on!

Moe and Miwa, her best friends, never relied on her. They always told her she was a little ditzy, so not worth asking for help. But, when she was Mew Ichigo, she was stronger, braver, and felt more… alive.

Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro relied on her. They where her friends, her co-workers and her co-fighters.

Ichigo always has a problem with being alone and that's was Blue October's _Into the Ocean _was on, giving her the impersonation that someone was there.

But, what made the whole room spin was when Kish suddenly appeared in front of her, smirking, leaning over her on his knees. "Sup, Kitty?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, pushing the book towards him, trying to push him away. "Kish?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She tried to kick him away. "What do you want?"

Kish grinned and pulled away from her, walking towards her closet. "Well, I don't mean anything by stopping by." He said, walking around cockily. "But, there is one thing I wanted to give you."

"Oh?" Ichigo glared. "Any way would that be?" She would never tell the alien boy, but she had always considered this situation. All alone, in her room, with Kish. But then again, she thought this about Ryou, Masaya, Keiichiro… It wasn't her fault! It was 17 year old hormones.

"Not much. Just this." He pulled out a green bottle from the pocket in his baggy shorts. "It's a special drink, I thought you'd enjoy. Want a taste?"

Ichigo raised her eyebrows at Kish, glaring a little. "I could only imagine what was inside." She jumped off her pink bed and walked over to her door and opened it. "Now, if you please?"

She turned towards Kish, only to have him stuff that stuff into her mouth. Her cry of surprise was muffled by the liquid slipping down her throat, but something felt weird about it. The drink didn't feel normal. But all she knew was she wanted more.

Kish took the rest of the bottle and dumped it on himself. "You want some more?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Ichigo's eyes went hazy and she jumped on him, tearing off his shirt.

Kish had Pai create some weird concoction that was made to have Ichigo crave the taste no matter what. And right now, that was all she wanted. She licked Kish's neck down to his chest, just lapping up the stuff.

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped, seeming to remember that this was Kish. But, then he dumped more on himself, not wanting Ichigo to stop. She looked down at it, trying to make herself stop from wanting to lick it, but she just continued.

Eventually, Ichigo ripped off Kish's shirt and pants and just as she did that, Kish got an amazing idea. He dumped the last of the stuff on his legs, seeing where it got him. Ichigo immediately looked down and blushes when she did.

He was very… big. And… long. And the drink was calling her. Unable to refuse, she latched on, sucking and licking. Kish threw his head back, moaning as loud as he could. Never before had he felt this. She moved up and sucked his head, realizing she had taken off all the drink from him, but didn't want to stop.

Kish pulled her off and looked into her eyes as he unzipped her dress slowly. It was everything he wanted and he was not done yet.

* * *

Monkey: Well, there it was. Whelp, what do you think?

Kish: I love you… :Smiling stupidly:

Monkey: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Please, tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: Well, My guess is everyone loved it, apparently so Here's more. 

Kish: I know one thing. I loved it… hehe.

Monkey: I swear, someone's gotta get you a blow up doll for Christmas.

Kish: Will you:Excited:

Monkey: No!

* * *

AnD mOrE yOu GeT

IChIgOxKiSh

_:Rated for Lime:_

* * *

The wind blew, picking up her red locks of her short hair, making her shiver. That, and the memory of what happened to her the other night. What happened to her body and her heart. She would never be able to look at Masaya again with out feeling guilty.

Yet, somehow… she couldn't say she truly cared… It was just something about Kish… she couldn't really tell what it was, that just made her go crazy… Masaya had her heart, yes, but Kish? He held her passion.

Every time she closed her brown eyes, she remembered. Remembered his touch, his kisses, his naked body all over hers…

_She stood before him, naked. Stark naked, and she felt ashamed… at first. But as soon as Kish got curious and touched her breasts, she moaned and closed her eyes. His pale hands left invisible lines on her skin. She could feel him mark her._

_Moving closer, he massaged her soft skin slowly, earning another moan that delighted him, she was sure. Try as she might, Ichigo couldn't stop her body from responding to what ever he did to it. Whether it was kissing her nipple, or sucking on it, or even trailing his figures across her smooth stomach. _

_After a while, Kish seemed to get bored of her chest and moved lower, tracing his tongue on her stomach to her inner thigh and everything in between. Which really got her going. Once he hear Ichigo squeal like that, Kish moved back up and shoved his tongue into her body._

_Ichigo nearly screamed with pleasure and grabbed hold of his hair, in a weak attempt to pull him in deeper. Almost giggling with joy, Kish smiled gratefully at her and grabbed hold of her legs, spreading them apart and began devouring all he could of the girl, leaving her in fits of pleasure where she didn't even know what to do with herself._

_Finally, Ichigo let herself go and almost slumped down against Kish who was licking her off himself. He moved over her, placing himself at her entrance and kissed her. Ichigo was back, no drink, no crazy craving… except one. She was craving Kish and it scared her. But she didn't want to go back._

_Kissing him back, she moved herself against him. "Kish…" Her eyes widened at him, and tried to smile. "Please… don't stop now."_

_Nodding, almost like he understood she wanted to do this almost as badly as he did -which she wouldn't put past him- he slowly moved into her and kissed her ear right when he hit something. "I love you." He whispered and finished the job._

The rest of the night was filled with moans, pants, screams and so much pleasure she shivered again, no wind this time. But now, as she walked into the park to meet Masaya, she needed to forget. And right away.

"Momomiya-san, how are you?" Masaya asked as she got closer to him.

Ichigo smiled, happy to see him, yet something inside her ached. "I'm well, Ayoama-kun. So what did you want to do today?" _On thing's for sure, I would never call Kish -kun or -san or anything… Besides, he's never used horifics for me either… except -chan. _She thought.

"Well, you wanna see?" Masaya took her arm and pulled her away. Ichigo looked at him, still trying not to feel guilty. Would she ever be normal with him again?

Sighing, she realized it wasn't worth it. She loved him with all her heart. She could never let him know what happened, and could never continue this relationship with him. Stopping abruptly, Ichigo caught him off guard.

"Momomiya-san?" Masaya asked, turning around to see her sigh.

"I-I can do this." Ichigo said in a soft, sad voice. "You see, um… I-I just don't think this could work out and I don't want to see you hurt so…"

"Oh." Aoyama said, looking at her with a solemn face. "Well, if that's how you feel, Momomiya-san, I can't stop you know, can I?" He asked. Ichigo shook her head, trying not to cry.

"So… I'll see ya?" She asked. He nodded and they went on different ways.

* * *

Monkey: So well, then there it is. I'll write another chap when I got more time.

Kish: I swear, will you marry me and just write these stories all the time.

Monkey: Shut it.


End file.
